


the language of petals

by lu_lesage



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, childhood AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_lesage/pseuds/lu_lesage
Summary: Син заводит дружбу с тихим мальчиком из своего класса, знающим, по-видимому, все на свете, и заодно учится еще паре вещей о любви и жизни.





	the language of petals

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the language of petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783489) by [aslanjades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanjades/pseuds/aslanjades). 

БЫЛО ЧТО-ТО ЛЮБОПЫТНОЕ В ОДНОКЛАССНИКЕ СИНА.

Мальчик, который всегда заплетал волосы в косички, спускающиеся по плечам на спину, сидел в передней части комнаты. Его руки всегда были идеально сложены на столе, ноги идеально скрещены – лодыжка к лодыжке, и его нос идеально уткнут в книгу – одну и ту же каждый божий день второго года в младшей школе.

Его звали Юэ Лун, хотя одноклассники часто называли его просто Юэ, и он никогда не протестовал. Син слышал оба варианта кучу раз, чаще всего, когда учитель мягко бранил Юэ и просил перестать читать на уроке. Юэ либо делал ему одолжение и прекращал, либо убирал книгу под стол, на колени, украдкой бросая взгляд на строчки, когда думал, что учитель не смотрит.

Судя по тому, как много он читал, несмотря на то, что он читал одно и то же, Син думал, что он умнейший человек на планете. Он мог не обращать на уроки никакого внимания и все равно все понимал. Он едва ли делал вместе со всеми упражнения на орфографию и все равно каждый раз получал превосходные баллы за тест, и потом застенчиво склонял голову, когда его хвалили за это. Он решал задачи по математике с поразительной скоростью, даже самые сложные, на которых Син всегда спотыкался.

Он был как супергерой, серьезно. Конечно, у него не было мускулов (да и они все равно бы не смотрелись с его невысоким ростом), и Син сомневался, что он ходил и боролся со злом в ночи как герои его любимых комиксов, но у него совершенно точно был супергеройский мозг. Син был от него в абсолютном восторге.

Было что-то любопытное в Юэ Луне – несмотря на то, что он совершал все эти потрясные подвиги, от которых у Сина сносило башню, он выглядел... оторванным от одноклассников. Вместо того, чтобы восхищаться его сообразительностью, одноклассники чаще предпочитали думать, что он просто зазнайка. Путали его интеллект с высокомерием.

На большой перемене Син слышал, как они шепчутся, бормочут себе под нос «выскочка» и смеются. Смеются над Юэ, сидящим у кирпичной стены точно так же, как он всегда сидит, ноги скрещены, нос уткнут в ту же самую книгу, которая уже приклеилась к нему как пятая конечность.

В тот момент Син подумал о том, что Надия, его старшая, мудрая кузина, сказала ему однажды.

Когда она тренировала с Шортером словарный запас, читая слова, чтобы тот вспоминал их и говорил значение, Син услышал одно слово, которое привлекло его внимание.

– Что такое «трус»? – спросил он прежде, чем Шортер успел сказать определение. Надия, сидя за обеденным столом, наклонилась немного, чтобы сравняться с его ростом, и заговорила с ним на равных, а не возвышаясь над ним, как она делала обычно – как все делали обычно. Особенно учитывая, что он пошел в школу на год раньше, и все дети вокруг были старше него.

– Это как... котишка-трусишка, – сказала Надия. – Как большой ребенок, кто-то, кто убегает, когда должен быть сильным. Это плохой парень, который удирает, потому что боится встретиться с героем лицом к лицу.

Когда Син огляделся вокруг, посмотрел на детей на игровой площадке, которые насмехались над Юэ Луном, он решил, что они трусы. Они боялись встретиться лицом к лицу с героем. Но он – нет.

Син, в отличие от остальных _трусов_, думал, что герой очень, очень классный.

Так что, вместо того, чтобы как обычно оставить Юэ наедине с его мыслями, Син подошел к нему и уселся напротив. Сначала Юэ ничего не делал, темно-фиалковые глаза двигались туда и обратно, скользя по строчкам на странице. Затем он внезапно вырвался из своего транса и посмотрел на Сина.

Их глаза встретились, и это была самая неловкая вещь, которую Син когда-либо испытывал. Он посмотрел вниз, оглянулся, осмотрел все вокруг, и снова уставился на Юэ Луна. Любопытство взяло верх, и он выпалил:

– Почему ты всегда сидишь так?

– Моя мама сидит так. Она говорит, что так она выглядит достойно.

Достойно, Син помнил, значило правильно. Так сидеть – правильно? Он сидел неправильно все это время? Кто-нибудь собирался сказать ему об этом?

Син медленно уложил одну лодыжку поверх другой, чтобы тоже выглядеть достойно.

– Вот так?

Юэ кивнул и вернулся к чтению. Даже когда он не смотрел, Син оставался в том же положении. Это было немного странно и некомфортно, но так делал герой. Кто он такой, чтобы игнорировать то, что может сделать его хоть немножко похожим на героя? Может, так он тоже сдаст свой следующий орфографический тест.

Их накрыла тишина, и Син заерзал от желания заполнить ее. Не придумав ничего лучше, он спросил:

– Почему ты всегда читаешь одну и ту же книгу? Разве ты ее уже не закончил? Я знаю, что ты очень умный.

Юэ глянул на него, пожав плечами.

– Я закончил ее, но это моя любимая книга, так что я читаю ее снова. Моя мама дала мне ее.

– Ну и о чем она?

Школьный звонок пронзительно заверещал, прерывая их разговор. Через секунду многочисленные шаги застучали по асфальту, и Юэ Лун распрямил скрещенные ноги, встал и пошел прочь, так и не ответив на вопрос.

* * *

Было что-то любопытное и в том, что Юэ всегда сидел один во время ланча.

Он определенно выглядел изолированным, умостившись в уголке между спинкой скамьи и стеной. Его ноги были как всегда скрещены, лицо спрятано за книгой. Любой другой ребенок выглядел бы мрачным и угрюмым, сидя за столом в полном одиночестве, но Юэ Лун совершенно не казался обеспокоенным.

Он по-прежнему не казался обеспокоенным, даже когда Син опустился на скамью, поставив на стол свой ланчбокс с Бэтменом, и, склонив голову, попытался прочитать название его книги.

–_ Язык лепе... лепестков?_ Что это?

Юэ опустил книжку, скрыв от взгляда коричневую обложку с изображениями всяческих цветов – от подсолнухов до роз, и названием, написанным почти неразличимым рукописным шрифтом. Они еще только учатся писать и читать такое, и этот шрифт был куда сложнее и мудренее, чем простые аккуратные буковки в их учебниках.

– В ней описаны разные значения цветов и время, в которое они цветут, – объяснил Юэ, закрыв книгу и положив на стол.

Значения цветов? Син знал, что цветы означают, что тебе кто-то нравится, или ты расстроен, что с кем-то случилось что-то плохое, и хочешь их утешить. Как пару лет назад, когда Син принес Надии нарциссы, после того, как она получила травму, и ей пришлось провести на скамейке весь остаток футбольного сезона. Но это ли имел ввиду Юэ?

Озадаченный, Син нахмурил брови и выдал простое, но эффективное:

– А?..

Юэ просто смотрел на него пару мгновений с нечитаемым лицом. Потом вернулся к книге и открыл случайную страницу.

– Цветы могут означать разные вещи. Какие-то символизируют любовь. Какие-то – счастье. Их целое множество.

Он листал страницу за страницей, и Син смотрел, восхищаясь рисунками разных бутонов. Наконец, остановившись на странице с загнутым уголком, Юэ указал на изображенное там растение. Оно выглядело... необычно. Длинный зеленый стебель и куча маленьких фиолетовых цветочков. Подпись под картинкой, на этот раз разборчивая, гласила: лаванда.

– Мама говорит, что вот этот напоминает ей обо мне. Она говорит, это не только потому, что мои глаза тоже фиолетовые, но и потому, что этот цветок означает чистоту и любовь.

– Но почему она дала тебе эту книжку вместо книжки со сказками?

– Она работает в цветочном магазине в Чайнатауне. Иногда я прихожу на работу вместе с ней, и она разрешает мне ухаживать за цветами. Когда-нибудь я тоже буду там работать.

Юэ оторвался от книги, повернувшись к Сину, который смотрел на него во все глаза, заинтригованный.

– Она делает букеты постоянно, но иногда люди приходят и не знают, что именно купить, так что, держа в голове всю эту книгу, она может им помочь. Она даже умнее, чем я.

Умнее, чем он? Син не мог этого вообразить, как ни старался, даже и после того, как Юэ Лун откинулся обратно к стене и продолжил читать. Син проходил мимо цветочного магазина почти каждый день, возвращаясь домой с Шортером и Надией, но никогда до этого не обращал на него внимания.

В этот день после школы, Син глазел на магазинчик с неумолимым интересом. Маленькое здание, выкрашенное в кремовый цвет, с надписью _Oops-a-daisy!*_ на окне. Через стекло были видны бесчисленные цветы и растения внутри, большинство из которых Син не смог бы и назвать. Он попытался высмотреть там красивую леди, которую иногда видел в окне, но ее нигде не было видно.

Надия потянула Сина дальше, ее рука подхватила его ручонку, и он бросил последний взгляд через плечо прежде, чем они пошли вниз по улице.

Было что-то любопытное в том, как сильно он был изумлен чем-то таким простым, чем-то, что упускал из виду так долго. Что-то загадочное.

* * *

День Святого Валентина подкрался незаметно, и празднования разукрасили все вокруг красным и розовым, сердечками и цветами.

В школе тоже всегда был праздник, на котором все обменивались открытками, купленными в супермаркете, и вместо обычных уроков проводились занятия по декоративно-прикладному искусству, по крайней мере час или два. Син не особенно понимал этот праздник, хотя Шортер сказал, что он и не поймет еще довольно долго, потому что это было про любовь. Но Син знал, что такое любовь. Он любил Шортера. Он любил Надию.

Юэ в тот день не было, и Син нахмурился, когда заметил. Юэ Лун редко пропускал школу, потому что обожал учиться и хотел знать еще больше, чем уже знал. Это больше всего восхищало Сина в нем. Конечно, он никогда не был особо общительным, так что школьный день, который должен закончиться вечеринкой, где все ребята будут сидеть рядышком, облизывая леденцы в форме сердечек и жуя маленькие смешные шоколадки, вряд ли выглядел для него привлекательно.

Придя домой и водрузив на стол бумажный пакет с кучей конфет и открыток – открыток, которые отправятся в мусорное ведро уже недели через две – Син открыл рюкзак, достал украшенное кружевом сердечко, которое он раскрасил и написал сверху «С днем Святого Валентина Надия», и встал перед своей кузиной, прижав подарок к груди.

– Что такое? – спросила она. Она сидела за столом в гостиной, делала свое домашнее задание, механический карандаш между пальцев. Вероятно, в старших классах уже не проводились такие вечеринки. Ребята занимались своими делами как обычно, даже в День Святого Валентина. Это заставило среднюю школу выглядеть для Сина куда менее желанным местом, чем он думал изначально, хотя до нее еще невообразимая куча времени.

– Мы сделали валентинки на уроке, – объяснил Син. Он положил валентинку на стол, показывая Надии аккуратные рукописные буковки, которыми очень гордился. – Это для тебя.

Надия, нахмурив брови, уставилась на надпись, украшающую конструкцию из розовой бумаги. Син ждал ответа, постукивая по деревянному полу обутой в кроссовок ногой. Наконец она покачала головой и вдруг ни с того ни с сего начала смеяться.

У Сина упало сердце. Ей не понравилось? Он же точно следовал инструкциям, и учитель сказал, что сердечко Сина было его любимым.

– Ты должен дарить его не мне, глупыш, – Надия протянула сердечко обратно, и Син смущенно взял его. – День Святого Валентина не про семейную любовь. Это о любви к кому-то вне семьи. Это другой тип любви – к девочке или к мальчику, или ни к кому из них.

Как и у цветов, у любви множество значений. Озадаченный, Син спросил:

– Тогда кому я должен ее подарить?

– Кому-нибудь, кто тебе нравится. Кому-нибудь, кто кажется тебе очень-очень классным. Ты в общем-то и не обязан дарить ее кому-то, раз уж ты сделал ее просто ради веселья, но я уверена, что она бы сделала кого-нибудь очень счастливым.

И Син немедленно понял, кого.

* * *

Было что-то любопытное в том, что Юэ попросил Сина пойти домой вместе на следующий день. Он никогда так не делал. Ни разу.

Конечно, место назначения не было одним и тем же, но им было по пути. Шортер и Надия шли сзади, но Юэ шел рядом с Сином, вцепившись в лямки своего рюкзака.

– Почему ты не пришел вчера? – спросил Син. Они не особенно разговаривали в школе. Син знал, что у Юэ бывали дни, когда он просто не хотел разговаривать, и это было нормально. Надия сказала однажды, что у всех бывают плохие дни, и иногда они как грозовая буря; все, что можно сделать – это дать ей пройти мимо. «Пройти мимо» для всех означало разное – для Юэ Луна это означало полностью погрузить себя в книгу.

– Я остался в магазине с мамой, – сказал Юэ, не глядя на Сина. Он смотрел по сторонам, на людей и рестораны, и машины рядом с ними. – День Святого Валентина очень хлопотливый для нее. Иногда она работает одна, но мне это не нравится. Я спросил, могу ли я остаться и помочь ей, и она согласилась.

– О, – отозвался Син, опустив взгляд на свои ноги. – А мы делали валентинки, знаешь. И потом дарили их друг другу. Как обычно.

– Ага, – Юэ кивнул. – Я знаю.

– Хочешь валентинку?

Юэ наконец посмотрел на него. Его глаза расширились, он смутился, наверное. Шаги замедлились.

– Что?..

Син остановился, спустил рюкзак с плеч на землю, порылся среди своих папок и книг, нашел сердечко, которое засунул туда утром, и выудил его.

На сердечке было написано _ЮЭ_ под цветными каракулями, призванными скрыть имя Надии. К уголку карточки была прикреплена мультяшная картинка Бэтмена и Робина. Син отдал все это Юэ, застегнул рюкзак и надел его обратно на спину.

– Мы отличная команда, Валентин*, – прочитал Юэ. Посмотрел на сердечко и наклонил голову так, как всегда делал, получив похвалу. Син мог бы поклясться, что его щеки чуть покраснели. Он был смущен? Обижен? Сину стоит извиниться?

Прежде чем он успел, Юэ тихонько сказал:

– Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста.

Позже они остановились у цветочного магазина. Юэ поднялся на ступеньку перед дверью и оглянулся на Сина.

– Жди здесь.

Он толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь, и Син нетерпеливо ждал, пытаясь подглядеть через окно. Он просто умирал от желания узнать, что Юэ там делает.

Дверь открылась снова, и Юэ держал несколько цветков в кулаке и книгу между пальцев. Копию той самой книги, которую он всегда читал, если точнее. Остановившись перед Сином, он протянул обе руки вперед, ожидая, пока адресат примет незавязанный, незапакованный букетик и книгу.

– Это желтые акации, – сообщил он. – Эм... ну пока.

И безо всяких объяснений закрыл дверь. Син уставился ему вслед, потом перевел взгляд на цветы и книгу. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что обо всем этом думать.

Когда они дошли до дома, Надия и Шортер забрали цветы и поставили в вазу. Син же продолжал размышлять, что такое желтые акации и что они значат. Постучал пальцами по столу, потом медленно повернулся и посмотрел на книгу.

Нетерпеливо открыл ее, залюбовавшись глянцевой первой страницей. Затем перевернул страницу и увидел другой цветок, и так листал и листал дальше, пока не нашел желтую акацию. Проведя пальцем вниз по странице и найдя то, что искал, Син остановился.

Желтые акации означали дружбу и... тайную любовь. Син приоткрыл рот в изумлении. Любовь?

Он лихорадочно позвал Шортера и Надию посмотреть. Шортер расхохотался и ушел, дразня Сина себе под нос.

Но на лице Надии появилась эта ее легкая улыбка. Она покачала головой и ностальгически произнесла:

– Дети.

**Author's Note:**

> *Oops-a-daisy! - идиома, которую обычно используют, когда ребенок упал, чтобы подбодрить его и утешить, заставить посмеяться над своей неудачей. Здесь, вероятно, используется и как цветочная игра слов - daisy - маргаритка.
> 
> *Мы отличная команда, Валентин - We make a great team, Valentine - фраза, которую иногда  
пишут на открытках ко Дню Святого Валентина, обычно для того, чтобы поздравить товарищей по спортивной команде или в офисе. Также бывают такие карточки с изображением супергероев, у Сина это Бэтмен и Робин, потому что Син - маленький гик :)


End file.
